I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Sebuah kisah pendek mengenai DBSK disaat-saat terakhir kebersamaan mereka sebelum dipisahkan oleh law suit. YunJae. Full on YunHo P.O.V, Yaoi.


**Title : I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

**Genre : Hurt, Friendship  
**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. I own only the plot. Inspired by aerosmith song "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.  
**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Sebuah kisah pendek mengenai DBSK disaat-saat terakhir kebersamaan mereka sebelum dipisahkan oleh law suit. YunJae. Full on YunHo P.O.V  
**

.

.

* * *

.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

.

Kau tertidur lelap, mungkin kau sangat lelah.

Kupandangi setiap garis wajahmu.

Hidung mancungmu, mata besarmu, sebuah titik dibawah matamu.

Bibirmu yang merah merekah dan sangat _kissable_.

Kemudian kau mulai melakukan "senam wajah" dalam tidurmu.

Aku tertawa sendiri. Kebiasaanmu yang tidak bisa kau hilangkan.

Kebiasaan yang bisa membuat orang takut berada didekatmu saat kau tidur, namun

bagiku sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan.

.

Kusentuh setiap inci garis wajahmu.

Kau sedikit bergerak dalam tidurmu dan sedikit berjengit.

Apakah bermimpi buruk?

Bagaimana bila kau bangun ditengah malam dan ketakutan karena mimpi buruk dan tak menemukanku disisimu untuk memelukmu?

Akankah kau menangis?

Bagaimana malam-malammu berikutnya?

Apakah kau akan merindukanku?

.

Mungkin orang-orang mengira kaulah yang akan lemah tanpaku, tapi yang sesungguhnya akulah yang tak berdaya tanpamu.

Akulah yang selalu bergantung padamu.

Kau yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan.

Memaksaku meminum obat maagku.

Meninggalkan catatan di manapun agar aku tak lupa makan saat kita tak memiliki jadwal yang sama.

Bagaimana malam-malamku berikutnya tanpamu?

Tentu saja aku akan sangat merindukanmu, my BooJae.

-YunJae-

Aku menyenandungkan lagu milik aeroshmith, yang berjudul_ I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing._ Lagu yang saat ini mewakili perasaanku.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_.  
_

Benar, aku tak ingin menangis.

Aku tak akan mensia-siakan kebersamaan terakhir kita dengan menumpahkan air mata yang tak perlu.

Aku ingin saat-saat kita penuh dengan senyuman.

Sebelum kita berpisah. Untuk sementara.

Karena setelah_ law suit _mu berakhir, aku akan segera menyusulmu.

.

Kau sedang memasak untuk kami.

Mungkin masakan terakhir buatanmu untukku dan ChanMin karena kau akan segera pergi.

JunSu dan ChangMin sedang bermain PS sambil sesekali bertengkar kecil.

Suara pertengkaran yang akan sangat aku rindukan.

Karena setelah ini, dorm ini hanya akan ditempati olehku dan ChangMin.

YooChun sibuk dengan buku _limited edition_ berbahasa inggris yang kubelikan untuknya dan ia melonjak kegirangan saat aku memberikannya.

.

Sepertinya hanya aku yang menganggur, sebaiknya aku menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitas favoritku yaitu : menggodamu.

Aku mendekati dan memeluk pinggangmu dari belakang. Aku tahu kau tak menyukainya tapi aku begitu senang menggodamu.

"Yunnie.. Kau mengaggetkanku.. Untung aku tak melepaskan panci ini" gerutumu dengan suara malaikatmu. Suaramu sangat merdu. Yah, tentu saja, karena kau adalah_ lead vocal_ DBSK.

"Yun, jangan begini… Kau membuatku tak bisa bergerak bebas." Lanjutmu sedikit cemberut.

"Tapi aku suka begini. Apa kau tak suka boo?" bisikku ditelinganya. Pipi putihmu memerah.

"Yunnie... Kumohon... Duduklah, aku sedang memasak makanan kesukaan ChangMin, nanti dia mengamuk kalau makanannya gosong." Kau mengelak untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Hyunnnnnggg,,,, Jangan ganggu Jae Hyung yang sedang memasak untukku~~~!"

Suara tenor melengking ChangMin terdengar dari ruang tamu. Aish.. Anak itu kalau sudah berhubungan dengan makanan, seperti memiliki pendengaran super.

Kupandangi lagi dirimu yang sekarang mengeluarkann jurus puppy eyes padaku. Kau curang Jae, kau tahu aku selalu kalah oleh jurus itu.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Aku melepaskan pelukanku namun tak pergi dan terus memandangi punggungmu.

Apa kau tahu mengapa aku suka sekali memelukmu dari belakang saat kau memasak Jae?

Karena bagiku saat serius memasak kau terlihat sangat sexy.

"Yunnie.. Jangan terus memandangiku seperti itu. Aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi."

Kali ini kekuatan _puppy eyes_ mu bekilau-kilau sepuluh kali lipat dari yang tadi dan aku tahu aku sudah kalah telak.

Dengan menunduk lemas aku berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. Belum sempat aku melangkah lebih jauh, kau menarik lenganku dan secepat kilat mendaratkan ciuman dipipiku.

"Hadiah karena kau menjadi anak baik." Katamu sambil membelakangiku untuk menyembunyikan warna merah muda dipipimu tapi sayang aku masih bisa melihatnya dikedua telingamu.

Aku tertawa, kemudian mengambil foto punggungmu dengan kamera iphone ku. Aku mulai mengambil foto YooChun, JunSu dan ChangMin diam-diam. Foto orang-orang yang kusayangi sebagai sahabat, _partner_, dan yang paling penting keluargaku.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

-YunJae-

Saat ini kita sedang menyanyikan _Stand by You_ untuk _performance live _terakhir DBSK sebagai 5 orang. Namun tak seorangpun yang tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi _perform_ terakhir kita.

Kau, JunSu,YooChuun, ChangMin menyanyi dengan begitu menghayati. Sementara aku merasa begitu lemah, begitu _lifeless_. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Cassieopeia, mengecewakan memberku dengan _perform_ ku yang buruk. Jadi kucoba menutupi semua kesedihanku. Kuharap tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Jujur, aku tak ingin turun dari panggung ini.

Aku ingin terus begini, bersama, berlima, utuh, bergandengan tangan di atas panggung dengan hamparan _red ocean_. Tapi apa dayaku, aku tak bisa menghentikan waktu.

Aku membayangkan reaksi Cassieopeia yang telah menemani kita selama 7 tahun.

Akankah mereka kecewa?

Akankah mereka membenci kita?

Akankah mereka menyalahkan SM?

Aku hanya berharap mereka memahami keadaan kita walaupun kita tak akan pernah menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

Kuharap mereka akan tetap mempercayai kalimat "_Always Keep the Faith_."

Karena aku akan terus mempercayai kata-kata itu.

Bagiku kata-kata itu bukan sekedar kata, melainkan kekuatan bagiku untuk bertumpu saat kau pergi nanti.

-YunJae-

"Aku mencintaimu BooJae. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik."

Kau tak berbicara, tapi dari sinar matamu aku sudah tahu kau juga sangat mencintaiku.

Aku percaya jarak yang memisahkan kita tak melunturkan cinta kita.

Aku percaya sejauh apapun kita terpisah, hati kita tetap bertautan.

Percayalah akan cinta kita, Jae.

.

Aku memelukmu dan mencium bibirmu.

Hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut, tanpa nafsu, yang ada hanya cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Jangan suka minum-minum dan merokok saat stress." Aku mengelus rambutmu sayang, Kucium puncak kepalamu dan menghirup aroma apel dari rambutmu.

"Kau juga jangan lupa makan. Jangan suka bergadang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucapmu sambil membenamkan wajah di lekukan leherku.

Kau kemudian memeluk ChangMin dan JunSu menghambur memelukku, menangis kencang. Anak polos yang selalu sebagai _mood maker_ namun disaat bersamaan sangat perasa, kuharap dia tak memaksakan diri. Aku tak ingin JunSu ambruk karena demam tinggi seperti dulu. YooChun mencoba menenangkannya setelah sebelumnya memelukku juga.

Kalian bertiga keluar dari pintu dengan membawa koper besar.

Setengah keluargaku kini pergi. Yang tersisa adalah sang magnae yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah lesu. Magnae yang akan aku jaga dengan baik.

"ChangMin, sekarang memang tinggal kita berdua. Tapi percayalah suatu saat keluarga kita akan berkumpul kembali. Kita akan kembali berdiri di panggung yang sama."

.

**Always Keep the Faith.**

.

.

The End

* * *

.

Hiksss... FF ini saya tulis ditengah kegalauan saya, jadinya kacau balau begini. Maaf bila tidak memuaskan.

Judul sangat tidak berhubungan dengan akhirnya. Dari tengah cerita otak saya kosong. Maaf.

Mohon kiranya mereview untuk menghibur saya yang tengah galau ini.

Gumawo.

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


End file.
